


One year or longer

by eduolian



Series: Doctor Who-DM短文集 [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 第三季结尾AU





	One year or longer

当时那颗子弹偏离了轨道。  
就是那颗从红衣女人握着的手枪中发射的子弹。子弹飞出的一瞬，它有了意识。谁知道它怎么有了意识，时间都倒退了一年，那么一颗子弹在风暴眼中突然有了意识也不是什么神奇的事情了。在这极短的时间内，子弹感到在飞行轨道的终点上穿黑西装的男人的目光，这个人丝毫不躲闪。子弹因此伤心了，为自己生来就是为了完成夺走别人性命的任务感到难过。子弹只能自己偏离轨道。它把所有的意识和力量都用来移动身体。它做到了，但移动了一点点。就这一点点的距离验证了失之毫厘谬以千里这句话，轨迹被改变了。虽然它还是伤到了对面的男人，但那已不是致命伤。  
接下来发生的事情，就和你我知道的有些不同。  
穿棕色西装的男人还是冲过去抱着被子弹击中倒地的另一位。“只是一个子弹而已！！”他看了看对方的伤口既开心又难过地说道，“你不会死的！”在他怀里的人却摇着头说：“被你关起来这样那样，还不如死了算了！”他的伤口在流血的，他希望这样下去自己能快点挂。迷迷糊糊的感觉加重，可能真快要昏过去了，他的嘴角划过一丝笑意。可抱着他的人却摇着他哭喊：“你不能这样对我！”这一摇，扯到伤口疼得了闭着眼睛的人眉头皱紧了。  
“那个，”一个黑发的女人小心翼翼走过去试探性地说，“Doctor，我觉得，他还能抢救一下……”Doctor意识到了什么，把鼻涕眼泪蹭在对方的黑西装上，猛地抬起头，抱住刚才在装死现在真的昏厥的家伙以百米冲刺的速度飞奔门寻找TARDIS，留下身后的人们还愣在原地。片刻，Martha说：“现在没啥好看的了，大家都散了吧。”

Paradox才刚刚被Jack一阵乱枪狂扫破坏掉了，但TARDIS里还泛着危险的红光。Doctor把Master放在治疗床上，从床的上空伸出了奇怪的机械爪子和小球体一起开始剥Master的衣服，脱完了衣服脱裤子。“你们搞错了！”Doctor对着这些还没完全清醒的治疗机器人嚷嚷，他指着Master身上的枪伤大声说：“是这里！这里！！”这些机器们360度转动脑袋和爪子扫描Master血淋淋的伤口这才开始干活，它们取出了那颗子弹，注射药物，Master身上的伤口很快自行愈合了。不一会儿，Master完全醒过来，Doctor热泪盈眶的在床边望着他，激动得差点要亲上去了。  
Master发现自己只穿着内裤无可避免的产生了误会。他坐起来扯住Doctor的领带问：“你对我做了什么？！”Doctor投降一般举起双手说：“我什么都没做，你不要激动。”可Doctor说了这话之后，Master反而更激动了，他也不急着找衣服，只急着想揍眼前的人一顿。在他准备这么干时，房间响起来警报，刚才那些治疗机器人们又从病床上空伸出了触手，它们缠绕住Master举在空中的拳头，床的两侧也伸出了同样的东西绑住他的腿和腰，Master被固定在了病床上。“变态！”他骂了一句。  
“我很抱歉，”Doctor俯下身说，“TARDIS还没完全康复，你把她变成了Paradox，她还在闹脾气，等过段时间她气消了就不会这样对你了。”  
“放我出去。”  
“不行。”  
“那我自杀。”  
“不行。”  
“你就这么讨厌我！？希望看我求生不能求死不得？”Master悲愤地说，“你不能学我的爱好！”  
Doctor半响没有说话，他似乎很受伤。“你关了我一年，”他说，“所以你现在要还我一年，陪我一起旅行。我们可以过着和平的生活，你就稍微尝试一下，没准会喜欢上的这种新生活。”  
“我不喜欢。”Master说，“这不是我的人生目标。”  
“……当做一个新的目标。“Doctor劝他。  
“不！”Master挣扎了一下，说：“你说过原谅我，那之前的一年已经一笔勾销了。我也不用和你玩什么一年的游戏！”  
Doctor沉默着，脸就像暴风雨来临之前的天空终于阴沉了下来。“那我只能把你绑在这张病床上。”他像在做预报天气一样讲述着一个未来可能会发生的事情。  
“你不能这样对我！我要自由！”Master冲着他吼起来。Doctor轻轻摇了下头摸了摸他的头发。Master想挣脱绑住他的该死的金属绳子，他也知道蛮力是解决不了这些东西的，这是现在表示不满的唯一方式。Doctor就瞧着他挣扎。Master则在内心咆哮：你终于露出了庐山真面目。和自己现在的处境相比，他在不存在的一年对Doctor事情比这个更糟糕，只有这样想他的心里才能平衡了一点。  
“这颗子弹，差点要了你的命。”Doctor从床头的盘子里拿出一颗还粘着血的子弹说：“我绝对不会再让你死的。好好想一想，Master，绑在这张床上的无聊痛苦的时光和与我一起愉快的旅行一年，哪个更好？”  
Master瞪着可恶、阴险、又好看的Doctor，瞪着那颗子在流汗的弹，他在想为什么这个子弹没把自己打死，那样他还有计划B，可以卷土重来。他的戒指不见了。Doctor露出了笑容，Master决定忍辱负重，先答应和doctor一起旅行好这张病床。卧薪尝胆。利用这一年的时间制定和实施名为“法师の逆袭”的计划C.

\---------------------  
Martha说完话，大家都正在收拾残局。地上的纸张被突然刮起的风吹了起来，TARDIS降落在刚刚Master差点死掉的地方。蓝盒子的门打开了，里面走出来两个生龙活虎的外星人。Doctor一出来就抱住了Martha说，“好久不见了！”  
“你才刚离开几分钟。”Martha说。  
“噢，我们已经过了一年了。”Doctor说着，满脸笑容和刚才抱着Master哭鼻子的模样完全判若两人。  
“一年了？你们发生了什么事情？”Martha离开Doctor怀抱不解地望着他和Master。  
“是这样的，”Doctor抬起了眉毛，然后望着Master，后者站在TARDIS的门边拽得根本不想和他讲话。Doctor说：“经过一个地球年时间的磨合，我们已经能和睦相处并且决定在一起了！现在赶过来就是为了你们说一声。”他说完全场肃静，大家像看外星人一样看着他们。  
“是不是他对要挟你！？”Martha打破了僵局。其他人也露出同样的疑惑。只有Jack没有显得特别惊讶，倒是一副“真的发生了啊”的表情。  
“不，不是这样的。”Doctor解释，“作为最后的两位时间领主，我们放下了个人恩怨，达成了一致目标——重振咖喱星。所以我们要找个星球开荒，得暂时离开地球。”  
Jack走到Doctor身边，他警惕地望着Master。Jack把Doctor拉倒一边小声问道：“他对你做了什么……”Doctor把手往Jack肩膀上一搭低声说：“很多事情不能看表面的。”说完Doctor拍了拍Jack的胸膛，使了个眼神。Jack突然好想现在立刻马上回火炬木找Ianto。  
Doctor转身乐呵呵地向大家告别。Martha给了Doctor一只手机后Master不耐烦地拉着Doctor钻进了TARDIS里离开了。  
“他们到底发生了什么？”Martha看着TARDIS消失的空地若有所思。  
“我想，我们可能不会想知道。”Jack抱着手胳膊说。  
“但你不想知道，他们要怎么振兴自己的种族吗。他们只有两个人，两个男·人……”Martha托着下巴陷入了沉思。  
“我想，他们总会想出办法的。”Jack说着，他更想念Ianto了。

“法师の逆袭”的计划C在实施初期就被Doctor击破了。虽然Master不会在旅行中乖乖听话早在Doctor的预期之中，但是Doctor不高兴。他又把Master绑了起来，只是这次不是绑在病床上，而是卧室的床上。  
至于那颗子弹，它已经改行了，我想你可能不会想知道它在做什么。  
而要寻找一个新的像咖喱星又适合开荒的两位时间领主都星球，这是一件十分十分花时间的事情……至于要多久，这个宇宙里只有两位当事人知道了。

END


End file.
